robloxsurvivalallinonefandomcom-20200214-history
Survival 303: Animals
Surivival 303 Animals Animals are ambient creatures that wander the islands of the land. Animals can be killed with a weapon, some which run away, and some which attack you, for meat or hides. It is usually wise to live near animals if you need food in a pinch. Bento Bento are brown creatures who exclusively live on Bento Island, in the middle of the map. They have a fair pool of health (depending on gender) and are hunted for their meat or hides. ? All bento are docile an will not attack you, but seem to wander aimlessly near their spawn. They resemble deer. Bento Buck Bento Bucks drop Bento Hides which can be processed into leather for armor and quivers. They are identical to Bento Deer in apperance, except for the long single horn sticking up from it's head, like that of a Terraphyx. Bento Bucks have more Health than deers and fight back, though it is rare to die at the hands of a Bento.? Bento Deer Bento Dear are identical to Bento Bucks in appearance, except for their lacking of a horn on their head. W ehen engaging in combat, they flee. Bento Deer have less health that Bento Bucks, and can be a good source of food, as they drop Bento Meat, which can be cooked regularly, or spiced and cooked with herbs. Chickens Chickens are the only animal that can be (easily) moved from island to island (but are native only to Mainland) and are among the most well known animal. Upon death, they drop raw chicken meat which can be cooked, or eventually made into the legendary fried chicken. You can hatch them by "planting" an egg in a nest. You can also make chicken coops, where a single chicken is perched on a nest and lays eggs. Hen Houses are like super chicken coups, as they have many chickens in them, which can lay eggs for hatching, and harvesting. This is a good source of food, but not for many people. Chickens are typically one-shottable. Cows Cows easily have the most Health of all animals, and are the largest. They are native only to Mainland, around the central plains. Anybody living at Mainlan will probably find cows useful for their beef which heals 15 hunger per portions, which it has 6 off. Or milked, which can be turned into a glass of milk, young cheese, and eventually, mozarella, with an iron cheese bin. They run away when engaged and are docile otherwise, wandering around their spawn. Rockma A Rockma can easily kill an unwary adventurer, but are docile until provoked. Each hit takes out 25 health. They should not be tackled until at least iron is obtained. Rockmas are grey in appearance, and are medium sized. They have 3 horn on their back. All rockmas are native to Rockma Island (hence the name) and drop Rockma Hide, which can be made into Rockma Hide Armor when combined with Bento Leather, which can be worn, or used as an armor base for reinforced armor. Terraphyx Terraphyx are vicious animals who only live at Terraphyx Island (Hence the name) they WILL attack you relentlessly dealing 25 damage per hit. This can be exploiting by making them follow you into water, where they will drown, and you can harvest their meat. Terraphyxs should probably just be avoided because their meat is barely better than Bento Meat, which is MUCH easier to obtain. Lynxs Lynxs are the smallest quadrupedal animals, and come in two variations, the cave lynx, and the field lynx. Cave Lynx Cave lynxes are native to Magma Island. They are brown, and very territorial. Cave Lynxes should be avoided, but will be a valuable source of food in a pinch, dropping Lynx Meat, which is red, but tan when cooked. Field Lynx Field Lynxs are mainly found at Goldenrock, or Lynx Island (hence the name), but there is one lone Field Lynx in the far corner of Mainland. Unlike their cave dwelling cousins, these lynxes will not attack you, even when provoked. Field Lynxes drop Lynx Fur, which was useless, until the recent invention of the quiver. Turkeys Turkeys were added on Thanksgiving of 2012, They all seem to be male due to the plumage in the back. Turkeys drop Turkey Meat which can be cooked, ealing 36, in a total of 3 portions (12 per portion). Turkeys are the animal that spawn at the most islands, being Bento, Flax, Plateua, and Mainland. They will presumably be/they were removed after the Thanksgiving event, but might make another appearance, like Pumpkins, being introduced on Halloween, but making a comeback during the Thanksgiving Event.